Wyrd
Wyrds are dangerous, bestial, vyre monsters. Where Venators are the primal, devolved versions of vyres, these are mutated and corrupted. They are larger than a normal vyre and have a more animalistic appearance, spikes all over their back, two large wings, large poisonous talons, a deadly tail and dreadful eyes. The Black Prince was known to be able to create the first wyrd in a hidden room of the Meiyerditch Laboratories, and even managed to control it using a telepathic bond. He used the wyrd to attack Misthalin. Eventually the wyrd was killed by Sulla and four mercenaries and he lost control over it. He recreated an army of them hoping they would serve him as champions for the second Battle of the Salve, however he couldn't control them anymore, as the death of the first wyrd damaged his absolute control. Realising they were useless, he brought blood tithe slaves and laboratory researchers into the hidden room and sealed them off using dark magic. The Wyrd has a desire for blood and has a "bloodlust bar" above it. If it is full, the Wyrd will suck blood out of the player who fights it, dealing high damage, lowering Defence and healing the wyrd by 100% of the damage done. The only way to stop this is to distract it by using either a blood spell (the higher the better), Blood Tendrils or Bakriminel bolts (Bloodwood bolts) on it. Note that if you only use these items, the distraction will become less accurate and might fail, so try using these as a secondary item. Around the Wyrd the bodies of the ones who fell victim to its strong poison are found. Sometimes one becomes green and a poison gas cloud comes out of it, standing inside one of these does rapidly damage. You can click on a body when it becomes green to bless it, awarding a small amount of Prayer experience, but lowers your prayer points with 500 points. Sometimes the Wyrd's eyes will glow and one of the bodies will stand up and attack you, up to a maximum of four can be summoned by one wyrd. The animated body can hit up to 2,000 (although Protect from Melee will lower it to max 500) and only have 1,000 lp so it's recommended to kill them quickly. You can also keep them alive as when the Wyrd's "bloodlust bar" is full, it might pick an animated body, if one is present, instead of the player and due to the animated body being highly poisonous, the Wyrd will get damaged with up to 2,000 hp and its defence stat will be lowered. The Wyrd spreads its wings and charges onto his victim, does high melee damage, pushes the player up to 5 places back and stuns the player for 10 seconds (although you can break free with Freedom). This attack can be avoided. When the wyrd reaches 1/5th of its life points for the first time, the Wyrd will turn 4 bodies into blood pools and becomes invulnerable. You can cleanse the blood pools with holy water, in 20 seconds, the wyrd will devour all 4 pools. It will heal 5,000 per pool, and will get damaged with 5,000 per cleansed pool. If you have all 4 pools cleansed, the Wyrd will be instakilled. The Wyrd has a incredibly strong poison, once infected it will be hitting around 1,000-2,000 every 10 seconds and will lower your offensive stats (or in case you use an overload, it will take away some of its duration). To lower the poison damage and to remove the stat lowering, you can make an anti-wyrd-poison, with 95 Herblore. You will need to use holy water on vampyre dust and then add these to an Antipoison++ (3) to make an anti-wyrd-poison. This will lower the damage with 1,000. If you don't have the level required to make anti-wyrd-poison, you can also instead use any regular antipoison potion as a substitute, which will lower the damage with around 500 but your stats will still be lowered.